Searching To Find You
by TheWalkingGlee
Summary: Glenn and Maggie are on a long journey in search of finding each other when they get separated after the attack on the prison.
1. Chapter 1

_I'll be right back_. Those were the last words Maggie had said to Glenn before running off the bus to search for Beth. The last words she might have ever gotten the chance to say to him. She knew it was a bad idea to leave his side, but she needed to find Beth. But her sister was nowhere to be found. Instead, she found Bob and Sasha, who she took cover with until it was safe. Then she heard the sound of the bus's engine come to life, and before she knew it, the bus was off-with Glenn still in it.

Once the coast was clear, Maggie stood up and a wave of dizziness instantly washed over her. She was still in shock from watching her father's throat being slit by The Governor, and now that everyone else had deserted the prison, she really didn't know what to do.

"We have to find the others," Maggie said, her voice sounding distant.

"Where are you going?" Sasha shouted at Bob, who was running inside the prison. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm getting my stuff, and anything else we can salvage," Bob yelled back. "Who knows where we're headed."

Sasha and Maggie reluctantly followed Bob inside the prison to gather what was left of their belongings. Maggie grabbed her bag and just as she was about to leave, she spotted Glenn's camera lying on the floor. She picked it up and tears immediately welled up in her eyes. Maggie didn't know when the next time she would see him. If they were to be apart for a long while, Maggie wanted to have a piece of him. Something to remember him by. If something was to happen-_no_. Maggie shook those toxic thoughts out of her head. They were going to find each other, Maggie was sure of it. They all were going to find each other. Maggie held Glenn's camera up to her chest, hugging it tightly, as if her life depended on it. _"I love you,_" she whispered.

* * *

"We need to go back!" Glenn shouted at the bus driver, a former Woodbury member.

"No can do, son, it's too dangerous," the driver said.

"But there were people we left behind," Glenn said, his mind immediately flashing to Maggie, who had gone off in search for Beth.

The driver took his eyes off the road for a second to give Glenn a sorrowful look. "It's too late. We'll just have to have hope that they're okay."

Glenn frustratingly trudged back to his seat. They had left behind so many people. Glenn didn't even know what was going on until he felt the walls of the prison rattle, and next thing he knew, Maggie was dragging him onto the bus.

"Where are we going?" A little boy asked from the seat next to Glenn.

Glenn let out a long, deep sigh. "I don't know. But hopefully to find everyone else."

"My brother was with Lizzie and Mika," the boy said. "Do you know where they are?"

Glenn shook his head. "I don't know." After a few seconds of silence, Glenn spoke up again. "We will find them. Everybody," he assured.

"Is your family missing too?" the boy asked.

Glenn felt tears rush to his eyes. He could have stopped Maggie from leaving the bus. _He should of tried harder._ "Yeah," he said after another moment of hesitation.

The little boy nodded. "Like you said, we'll find them."

Glenn smiled sadly and sank back into his seat, gazing longfully out the window. Miles and miles of dense forest passed by. Then an obvious thought came to Glenn. Well, more like it him like a ton of bricks. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. He ran back up to the front of the bus.

"The highway, go to the highway," he said to the driver.

"The highway?" the former Woodbury resident remarked. "What's there?"

"Before the prison, my group stayed at Hershel's farm. It got overrun, and we all had to escape. We got split up, but somehow we all knew to meet by the highway a couple miles away from here. Rick will be there. Daryl too. I'm sure of it," Glenn said, all in one breath.

"I hope you're right," the driver said, and turned the bus around.

Glenn smiled confidently and returned to his seat. Now all he could do was hope everyone else knew to go there too. He got comfortable in his seat-well, as comfortable as he could get on a cold, metal seat. Out of sheer boredom, Glenn emptied out all his pockets. He had left all his belongings back at the prison, so he basically had nothing now. He reached into his shirt pocket, and pulled out a slightly-tattered photograph. Glenn grinned to himself and felt tears in his eyes once again. It was the picture he had taken of Maggie what seemed like forever ago. When everything seemed like it was going to be okay. Glenn held the picture up to his chest, not wanting to ever let it go. He didn't care if all his personal things were gone. This picture was the only thing he needed. Glenn looked down at the picture of a sleeping Maggie, smoothing out the edges. He wanted more than anything for her to be with him right now. "_I love you,_" he said softly.

* * *

**This will probably be just a drabble for now, but maybe I'll add another chapter to this if you want. Anyways, hope you all liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie, Sasha, and Bob slowly made their way through the woods in search of the remainder of their group. Maggie knew they needed to move fast, but Sasha was still sick, and Bob had been injured during the attack. Luckily it was nothing too serious, but it still slowed them down.

"Where are we even going?" Sasha asked breathlessly, trailing a few paces behind Maggie.

"I don't know," Maggie admitted. "Hopefully we'll run into someone."

"Hopefully no one on the other side who survived the attack," Bob mumbled under his breath.

"Come on, we need to keep moving," Maggie said.

"Hey," Sasha caught up to Maggie and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "We'll find them. We'll find _Beth_."

Maggie reluctantly nodded, although her confidence level wasn't too high.

After walking for about an hour, the three of them stumbled across an old, worn-down cabin. Figuring it was the only place of shelter they'd see for a while, they decided to claim it for the night.

Surprisingly, the cabin wasn't overrun by walkers. After they got settled, Sasha grabbed an old dishrag and applied pressure on Bob's gunshot wound.

"I'm fine, really," Bob assured. "The bullet went straight through."

"Still, you need to take it easy," Sasha said.

Bob glanced up at her. "You do too."

As Sasha helped Bob, Maggie walked over to the bed, suddenly feeling incredibly light headed. She collapsed onto the bed, and heavy sobs shook through her entire body. She didn't want Bob and Sasha to see her like this, but she couldn't help it. Her father was dead, and for all she knew, so was everyone else. Even if they _were_ still alive, she had no idea where they would be. No one had made a plan on where to evacuate if the prison did end up failing. Maggie realized now how stupid they were not to make a plan beforehand.

After tending to Bob, Sasha made her way over to Maggie. She sat on the edge of the bed and patted Maggie's back. "Your father was an amazing man," she said. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive today. He was a hero."

Maggie sat up on the bed, wiping away the last of her tears. "It didn't have to end this way," she said bitterly. "If Rick had let them have the prison, none of this would have happened."

"We couldn't give up the prison. There's nowhere else to go."

"But we would have all been alive. Now we've lost the prison, and we've lost our group."

Sasha didn't know what else to say. Maggie was right. Instead, she climbed in next to Maggie. "We'll make our way out of the woods to find everybody tomorrow," she said after a few moments of silence.

Maggie shook her head. "You're still sick. And Bob's hurt."

"I'm fine," Sasha said. "And so is Bob. All that matters is that we find everyone."

Maggie nodded. "Do you think we'll find Tyreese?" she asked.

"I don't know. I know he ran off somewhere during the attack, but I don't know where."

"He was with the kids the last time I saw him," Maggie recalled. "Right as Glenn and I were going on the bus. But then I lost him."

"Why _did_ you get off the bus?" Sasha asked.

"I needed to find Beth," Maggie said like it was so obvious. "I couldn't leave without her."

"That was really brave of you," Sasha said, giving her a warm smile.

"No, it was stupid of me. For all I know, she's dead now."

"You can't think like that," Sasha said sternly. "I still have hope Tyreese is alive. Hell, I still have hope that everyone's alive. And I still have hope that we'll find them, and we'll all find a new place to make our home. You need to have some hope too."

Maggie turned her body to face away from Sasha. "I wish I could," she mumbled into her pillow before falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Why isn't anyone here yet?" Glenn shouted in frustration. The bus had been on the highway for the past hour, and no one had shown up yet.

"Come on, Glenn, we need to get a move on," Joe, the bus driver, said. "We need to find a stable shelter for everyone."

"Just a little while longer, okay?" Glenn pleaded. "I know they'll come."

Joe sighed through his nose. "Fine. But I don't know how long these people are going to want to wait."

"I don't care," Glenn said, leaning his head against the outside of the bus. He agreed to keep lookout for walkers while waiting for more people to show. He knew in his heart that they would.

Another hour quickly passed by. Just as Glenn was about to give up, he heard the familiar rumble of a motorcycle get louder and louder. He let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw Daryl come into view, and his heart soared even higher when he saw Beth riding right behind him.

Daryl and Beth hopped of the motorcycle and ran towards Glenn.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see this place again," Daryl said, letting out a low whistle.

Beth ran straight onto the bus to search for her sister. "Where's Maggie?" she asked when she was unsuccessful in finding her.

"She ran off the bus to find you," Glenn said, starting to panic. "I thought she was with _you_."

"No, I never saw her," Beth said, her eyes going wide. "W-What if she-"

"Don't even go there," Daryl interrupted her. "I'm sure she's fine."

"We just have to wait here for everyone to come," Glenn said for what seemed like the millionth time. "I'm sure Rick will, and Carl, Maggie, Hershel-"

"Glenn," Beth cut him off. She was choking back tears. "He didn't make it."

"What? Who?"

"Hershel," Daryl answered for Beth. "The Governor killed him."

Glenn felt like his whole world was crashing down. Hershel was like a father to him. He had saved his life. Glenn definitely wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for the courageous man.

"If that bastard isn't dead already, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands," Glenn muttered darkly. Daryl just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hours passed by, and Daryl, Beth, Glenn, and the rest of the former Woodbury survivors were still waiting on the highway.

"Glenn, I'm sorry, but we're going to have to go," the bus driver said.

"Come on, Joe, please," Glenn tried to reason.

"It's getting dark. We need to find shelter."

"Fine then, go," Daryl said, growing angry. "Glenn will stay with me and Beth. You guys all find shelter, and we'll find our group. You decide which is more important."

Glenn, Daryl, and Beth wordlessly watched as Joe closed the bus doors and drove away with the elderly survivors. "I didn't think they would actually leave," Glenn finally said.

"We're better off without them. They'd just slow us down," Daryl said. "Come on, let's go."

Beth sighed loudly. "Go where?"

It took a little while for Daryl to think of an answer. "Anywhere," he finally said. "Let's just find a car and get the hell out of here."

Luckily the highway was full of unused, abandoned cars, so it was easy to grab one.

"We need to find Maggie," Beth said as they drove away.

"We need to find a lot of people," Glenn said, clutching his picture of Maggie. He missed her now more than ever. "By the way," he looked over to Daryl, "how did you know to come to the highway?"

"It was where we all met up after the farm. I thought it would be a good place to meet up now. Guess other people didn't think so."

"Rick would have come here," Glenn said. "What if something happened to him?"

"Don't say stuff like that," Daryl snapped. "He's fine."

"You need to have some faith. That's what daddy always said," Beth mumbled, blinking back tears.

Glenn sighed heavily. "I wish I could," he said, leaning his head against the window, watching as the endlessly empty roads passed by. Just a mere few hours ago, he was filled with hope that the group would all meet up at the highway. Now, all he was left with was uncertainty and sadness, but most of all, determination to find his family.

* * *

**So I think what I'm going to do is do like parallels between Glenn and Maggie in every chapter, like dialogue or actions, a little something to connect them by. Please let me know what you think! I hope you all like this so far! I promise I'll update soon :)**


End file.
